Moments Later: The Aftermath of Camp Mona
by Oogax3Girl
Summary: This is a story centered around Aria and Ezra moments after Hanna's car accident. Aria doesn't want to be alone, but she has to face the consequences of her actions. Major Characters: Aria, Ezra, Noel, Spencer Minor Characters: Emily, Sean, Hanna, Parents
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: These aren't really divided into chapters well... It's just kind of where my thinking begins and ends, so sorry if it seems chopped up or like it's way too much for one chapter. I know it's long... but it might be a while before I post again! I'm in my senior year of high school and have very little time to update... but I really got inspired last night to just let it all loose. Honestly... I think this is crappy writing. It hasn't gone through editing and it's a bunch of dialogue and repetition... However, if you're anything like me, then you'll read just about anything so that you can get your "fix" of Fitzgomery. I obsessively check my own email for fanfiction updates on Fitzgomery... so yeah.

Oh! And to my 16 Years Later readers... I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I really just haven't gotten into the story lately. I think that it'll eventually come back to me and then all of a sudden I'll have like 7 chapters to post... because that's just how I am. My influences come in droves and then leave suddenly. I promise that I haven't forgotten about you guys... but I'm trying to be more careful with that story. It's my more ...serious one. This one is kind of just letting me release everything and just kind of do what I want with the story without really caring. lol

Anyways... I do hope that you enjoy and at the very least, I hope that it'll get your mind off of the fact that PLL won't return to our TV screens until January!

And if you're an Ian Harding/Ezra fan... then follow me on Twitter. IanHardingWorld :: All the latest and greatest news on Ian Harding.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What happened!" a voice rang through the air as a young man got out of his car and ran over to the girl lying on the pavement, seemingly unconscious.

"Mr. Fitz?" Spencer shook her head deciding to ignore her absolute confusion. "Someone hit Hanna!"

Ezra took out his phone. "Has someone called 911?"

The three girls all shook their heads. He dialed the number.

"Yes... I'm in the parking lot at... Where am I?" he asked the girls.

"Wright's Park." Their voices were in unison as if the name was radiating in importance.

"I'm in the parking lot at Wright's Park and there is a girl here and she was hit by a car... We need an ambulance immediately."

The girls all were dumbfounded as they looked at their motionless friend. "Wake up Hanna!" Emily cried. "Come on Hanna. Hang on. We need you." Tears steadily streamed from her face.

Suddenly a siren could be heard. "Come on Hanna!" Aria sobbed.

"What the hell happened here!" Sean's voice rang through as he walked over to the girls.

"Sean?" Spencer asked again with confusion.

"Are you okay Aria?"

"Noel?" Spencer was more than confused now.

The medics finally arrived. "Back up! Give her space!" They put Hanna on the stretcher. "I need someone to come to the hospital with us..." one of the medics said to the group. "Preferably someone who knows what happened and knows her..."

Emily and Sean said "I'll go," at the same time. They looked at each other.

"It doesn't matter... You can both come. We just need to get gone." The two nodded and hopped into the vehicle and sped off.

Spencer faced Noel and Ezra. She looked at them quizzically. "What are you two doing here?" Noel and Ezra looked at each other, both seemingly knowing something, but not wanting to let the other know. "Well?" she asked again.

Noel looked at the silent Aria. "Sean and I decided to crash the party, because we wanted to see our girlfriends." He shot a look at Ezra with the word girlfriend.

Aria shut her eyes. What was going on here? Did Noel know something?

"The real question is... What are you doing here Mr. Fitz?" He said his name with such disgust. Ezra's mouth tightened. He was utterly restraining himself from pummeling this kid to a pulp. He couldn't think clearly right now, not with this punk talking about Aria. How on earth was he going to come up with an excuse?

"Mr. Fitz?" Spencer waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

Ezra shook his head. "Yeah... I'm just trying to process everything... Ur, Shouldn't you go to the hospital?"

Spencer looked at Aria. "Neither of us have our cars... Noel can you take us?" she looked at him. His face dropped.

"Sean drove... I don't have his keys either..." He reluctantly looked back at Ezra along with Aria and Spencer.

"I can take you then..." They all stood there for a moment. "Well come on then." Aria and Spencer stood up and Aria instinctively went to the passenger seat of Ezra's car.

"You sure you don't want to sit in the back with me?" Noel asked Aria in a bitter tone.

"It doesn't matter... We need to get gone!" Spencer yelled pulling Noel into the backseat, shutting the door behind him. Aria sat down in the car without saying a word. She was still in total shock over all of the night's events.

Ezra began to drive. "Where's the nearest hospital?" he asked. It couldn't be too far, because the ambulance had arrived quickly.

"It's on John Dodd Rd. Near EM James Elementary..." Spencer said. She seemed to be the only one who could speak clearly tonight.

Ezra found the hospital and parked in the parking lot. "Thanks Mr. Fitz." Spencer said. "Ur... Do you think you could stick around just in case none of us can get back to our cars?"

"Sure..." he said. Inside he was happy that Spencer had asked the favor. He wanted to be with Aria. He wanted an excuse to stay... to be able to comfort her. He wanted to be there for like he hadn't been for so long. He wanted to make up for his disappearance. He missed her. He loved her.

"Thanks." Spencer then practically ran inside.

"No problem..." he let out. He turned and looked at Aria and Noel. Aria seemed to be inspecting something on the back window. He walked over to her to see what she was looking at.

I See You.

Ezra looked at Aria. "When did that get there?"

"It was there when we left the park..."

He turned to Noel. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Shouldn't we go inside?" Noel responded. He took Aria by the hand and began to lead her inside. Aria dragged behind looking back at Ezra.

"Are you coming?" she asked. They were the first words that Aria had said since the medics had arrived to take Hanna away.

"Yeah." he said. He clicked the lock button to his car and began to walk beside them. Aria tugged her hand away from Noel and slid it in her pocket. She was surrounded by problems. She stood with Ezra on her right and Noel on her left on the sidewalk leading to the ER in a Hospital. Her life was so screwed up. Everything was screwed up.

They arrived in the ER and Spencer immediately came over to them. "She's in critical condition they said." Aria nodded and went to sit down.

"Is that all we know?" asked Noel. Spencer nodded silently sitting down across from Aria. Noel sat down to Aria's left. Ezra decided to sit on her right.

They all sat there silently for a long period of time. Noel finally fell asleep. Spencer just sat there looking off into the distance. She was clearly out of it. Emily and Sean were across the room both sleeping.

Ezra suddenly looked at Aria. "Don't you need to call your parents?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah... But I left my phone in your car." He nodded standing up. "I can go get it for you."

"No... I can get it." she said standing up also.

"Really... I want the exercise..."

"And I want to get my mind out of this terrible ER."

He nodded and they both walked outside. They walked silently until they got to his car. It was locked. "Are you going to unlock it?" Ezra simply stood there looking intently at her. "What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to end things with him?" he asked finally.

Aria shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "My best friend was just hit by a car... I haven't exactly had the right chance to go it, yet."

"You didn't answer my question." he said evenly.

"Yes," she said. "I'll go in there and do it now if you want."

"You'll do what?" Aria and Ezra both turned to see Noel glaring at both of them. "You're going to break up with me so that you can pursue some fantasy relationship with this perv?" he asked.

Aria blinked out of solid confusion and shock. How did Noel know? "What?" she asked, her lips soaked with confusion.

"You heard me. I know."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Aria said.

"Don't play dumb with me Aria! I saw you two!"

"You what?" she asked.

"Do I really have to spell it out?" She didn't answer. "Okay, Fine. I saw you and him," he pointed his finger angrily at Ezra. "kissing." She looked at him dumb-founded. "You cheated on me Aria. How could you do that? And... And with him of all people!"

Aria could tell that she had really hurt Noel. Her heart ached. "You've got something wrong... You made a mistake..." she said trying desperately to save her relationship's secrecy with Ezra.

"Stop it Aria." This time the voice wasn't Noel's, but it was Ezra's. "There's no use in lying. He knows and there's nothing you or I can do about that."

They both looked at him with shocked faces. Noel then looked back at Aria.

"I'm sorry Noel..." she broke down into tears. Ezra didn't know what he should do or how he should feel... Aria had cheated on Noel and it was his fault...

"It's not her fault... You shouldn't be mad at her." he said. He knew that it wouldn't make a difference and that Aria could have stopped herself... but he wanted to stick up for her and protect her. He... He loved her.

"There you go again Ezra!" she said. "It's completely and totally my fault and I'm sorry Noel. I shouldn't have even led you on in the first place... I'm so sorry."

His face dropped. "No... I'm sorry. You told me you weren't ready... I can't really blame you. I knew going into this that you weren't over the Iceland guy..."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Iceland guy?"

"Well I guess he really wasn't from Iceland after all..."

"You told him I was from Iceland?"

"Not exactly..."

"Just like you didn't tell me you were an English major at Hollis, right?" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... Just like that." she smiled. "So are you gonna unlock your car so that I can get my phone?"

"Actually..." he said, "I've got your phone right here. I grabbed it earlier and was going to give it to you... but I kind of forgot about it with everything going on."

"Oh." she said walking over to him. "Way to go." He handed her the phone. "So I really do need to call my parents... I'll be right back." She walked over to the sidewalk away from Ezra and Noel.

They stood there awkwardly. "I won't tell anyone..."

"I know you won't."

"You- You do?" Noel asked curiously. That hadn't been the response he was expecting.

"Yes."

"How?" he asked. "Why would you trust me?"

"I don't trust you... I just know that you care about Aria." he said shuffling his feet.

"I don't understand..."

"Don't tell Aria I told you this... But earlier tonight... We kinda had a fight..." Noel looked at him quizzically, "She was mad because I tried to distance myself from her and push you on her... and she didn't want to... But I kind of forced her..."

"What?" Noel's facial expression was totally clueless. "You tried to get her to go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"The same reason why you won't tell..." Noel's face softened in the sudden realization that Ezra was in love with Aria and that he would never be able to compete with that. But somehow... he was okay with that. Aria was happy.

"You make her smile... You know that?"

"She makes me smile." he said looking at the girl approaching him. "Did you get them?"

"No," she said, "But I wasn't really surprised... It's nearly five AM, so I just left a message."

Ezra nodded. "You want me to take you home?"

"Later." Aria said, "If that's okay... I just want to see if anything happens with Hanna... but uh... if you could in a couple of hours..."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

The three walked back inside. "You were out there for a while..." Spencer said suspiciously.

"Just had to sort out some things." Noel said. "It took a while for Aria to find her phone..."

Spencer raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "We still don't have any new news..." she said. Aria collapsed into her seat obviously distraught. Ezra sat down beside her and yawned. "I'm sorry Mr. Fitz! We've kept you here all night... You can go home... I'm sure we'll all be fine."

"No, That's okay. I don't mind."

"Really Mr. Fitz... You should go home and get some sleep..."

"No, really, Spencer. I don't mind." he paused, "Besides... None of your parents are here... You need someone to be here with you. Which reminds me... Where are Hanna's parents?"

"Well... Hanna's dad lives in Annapolis and won't be able to get on a flight for another few hours... And her mom's in Singapore at the moment. She only left a couple of hours ago, too. Tragic thing." Spencer almost began to laugh, but then she stopped herself. "I'm totally out of it... I'm becoming loony."

Ezra chuckled. "Why don't I take you all home? You all need sleep."

"Okay... But we need to make sure everything's okay with Hanna first..." Ezra nodded and they all sat there for another two hours before a doctor finally came out.

"Look. All I can tell you is that she's in a stable condition... And I really shouldn't even tell you that much. I need to talk to her parents or her legal guardian."

"Mr. Fitz is her guardian." Spencer said.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah... Her parents aren't here... Mr. Fitz was the only adult with us... Doesn't that make him her guardian?" she asked. Spencer was good at arguing, but then again, he father was a lawyer and she was used to figuring out how to get her way. It was to bad for her that this doctor, however, would not budge.

"I'm sorry, but no. That doesn't count. I need to talk to her parents."

"But they're both on planes right now!"

"You'll just have to wait. If it'll be hours before I can talk to one of them, then you might as well leave for a couple of hours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to get back to." The doctor stalked out and left Spencer brewing.

"I guess we can go now." She said. Ezra looked at Aria unsure, but Aria insisted that "She's just really stressed."

"I can tell." he mused under his breath. Aria smiled lightly and grabbed her purse. The group walked outside. "So who do I need to take home? I'm assuming that I at least need to get Sean to his car... but what about the rest of you?"

"I'll just ride home with Sean." Noel piped in.

"Spencer? Emily?" Ezra asked.

"It doesn't matter." Spencer said. "Whatever's easier..."

"I don't mind then. I'll just go ahead and take you three home."

"Okay." Emily nodded.

They all piled into Ezra's care. Aria and Noel sat in the front, while Sean, Emily, and Spencer sat in the back. "I don't think your car was meant to hold six..." Aria mused.

"It wasn't." Ezra said simply.

Everyone sat there awkwardly while Ezra drove back to the park. Aria was squished in between Ezra and Noel. All three were very conscientious of this. Noel didn't want to invade Aria's space, because they had broken up, Ezra didn't want to be obviously close to Aria, because he didn't want her friends to suspect anything, and Aria didn't want to be sitting in between her (current?) boyfriend (?) and her ex-boyfriend who she had cheated on with the former... It was a very uncomfortable ride, indeed.

When they arrived at the park, Noel and Sean got out of the car and waved good-bye. Aria slid away from Ezra and sat in the passenger seat.

"This is more like what my car can handle..." he said referring to Aria's earlier attempt at a joke. She simply rolled her eyes knowing that he was mocking her. She had missed this. She had missed him.

"So where do you all live?" he asked. They all answered and he went by Spencer's house and then Emily's house. Once Emily was out of the car, he pulled out of her driveway and began going down the road.

"So do you want me to take you home?" It was almost 8:30. "Not really... I'm a little freaked right now."

He gave her an odd look. "So what do you want to do?"

"Could you take me home so that I can change... and then maybe..."

"Maybe?" he continued her question.

"Go back to your place?" she asked with a small voice.

He sighed. "Sure... But shouldn't you go home?"

"I know... It's just... I don't feel safe there."

"Okay." he said and he drove to her house.

The driveway was empty when he got there. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Mike's got a lacrosse tournament... I totally forgot. They probably left before they even got my message this morning!" she said with sudden realization.

"They must have left pretty early..." Ezra said with suspicion.

"Well, Yeah. I mean the tournament's all the way in New York... Mike had to be there by 6:30 for registration... The tournament started at 7. So they had to have left by 4:30."

"Ah." he said understanding why someone would be gone at such an early hour in the morning.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"...Do you really think that's a good idea?"

He heard a phone ring. He looked to Aria. "It's my dad," she said simply before answering it. "Hey dad. Yeah... the party was fun, but um, an accident happened and... Oh you know already? So Ms. Benson knows? Oh good. No. I'm fine. The doctors told us all to go home. Yeah... Wait... Mom's with you? ...Oh okay. Well, so when will you be home? Okay. Well, I'm going to go get some sleep dad... but I'll talk to you later. No. Honestly Byron... I'm fine. Okay. I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and Ezra looked at her expectantly.

"My parents are both in New York... and apparently Hanna's mom was able to get a phone call on one of her plane changes and she's desperately trying to get a flight back... but she's having a hard time. There aren't any flights to the states for several hours."

He nodded. "Well hopefully she can get here soon..."

"Yeah." she said. "So back to my question... Do you want to come in?" she paused and waited for his answer. Clearly he wanted to, but he wasn't sure that that was such a good idea. "Look... My parents are all the way in New York. Besides... I'm just going to grab some stuff... I'd rather there be someone with me. I'm a little freaked right now."

"Okay." he nodded and got out of his car. He shut the door and locked it as they both walked into the house.

* * *

So what did you think? Hopefully we'll pick up soon with Ezra and Aria in her house. =)

Please review. Much love will come your way. Even if it's negative... because honestly... This is just for fun... so yeah. It isn't going to be amazing Shakespeare or whatever. (-:


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I wrote this a while ago (like several weeks haha), but I haven't uploaded it yet or read it over. It might make no sense. Tell me if it doesn't. Umm... it's a lot shorter than the other chapter. I wanted to write longer, but I just kind of... fizzled. But here you go. It kind of sucks, but read and review anyways. Thanks.

As always, let me know what you think.

Des Bisoux- Stephanie

* * *

Ezra let Aria walk in first and then he carefully shut the door and locked it.

"So are you just getting your things?" he said leaning on the door looking at her. She seemed timid and frightened, not nearly the same Aria that he had met a few months earlier. Her big brown eyes seemed troubled and this worried Ezra.

"Yeah... If it's okay, I was wondering if I could take a shower at your place." She let out a small smile and he walked forward and hugged her.

"Of course..." he kissed her forehead. He took a step back, holding onto her. He looked her straight into the eyes and picked up her chin gently with his hand. "It'll be okay Aria."

"You say that but-" He cut her off.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry," he took her in for a hug again. She let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm right here."

She nodded taking a step back. "Thanks." She turned around began to walk up the steps but stopped short when she remembered what had happened at Spencer's house. What if someone was here? "On second thought... Can you come with me?" she asked turning around. From this angle, she appeared to be taller than him and this made her smile. She was at least 10 inches shorter than him, she had never been able to look right at him standing up. She always had to look up, but here she stood and she was actually taller than him.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked with concern. "I shouldn't even be here..." he said surveying the room that they stood in. It was true that he shouldn't be there. They both knew it, but how could he say no to Aria? She seemed so scared, almost like she needed to be protected.

"Look... You're already here." She looked up the stairs and thought of the pink lipstick on Spencer's mirror. "Will you please just come with me?" He listened to her words. She was almost begging him. What could have her so keyed up? He decided not to ask. It might bother her more than anything else and he just wanted her to feel safe and comfortable again.

He didn't say anything and just began to follow her up the stairs. She smiled brightly and turned around to walk up the stairs until she got to her room. She stopped and looked at the guy walking towards her and then she opened the door cautiously and walked in.

He stopped at the door and leaned back on the wall as she went to her dresser. "So this is your room..." he said trying to make conversation. A million thought were going on in his head, but he that he shouldn't be here.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "You can sit down if you want." Aria said motioning to her bed.

"I'm good." he said.

She shrugged and turned back to her dresser before grabbing a change of clothes. "Well that's your loss... I'm going to change and brush my teeth and stuff." She brushed past him to get to her bathroom. "Feel free to look around or whatever." He nodded stiffly. There were so many reasons as to why he shouldn't be here, and yet, here he was.

He realized that she wouldn't be out soon, so he decided to take her advice and he looked around. She had pictures up of her and her four best friends. He had forgotten about the one girl, but it must have really bothered Aria. Her best friend was murdered and her other best friend was just hit by a car. No wonder that she was so freaked out. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now and he wanted so badly to help her.

"I wish I could have a picture of us up there." He turned to see that she had changed into a small turquoise t-shirt a denim skirt and flip-flops. He exhaled.

"I wish you could, too."

She bit her lip. "So what do you think?"

"About..."

She raised an eyebrow. "About my room, of course." She walked over to him and grabbed his wrists. "You know what they say?"

"And what is that?"

"A girl's room is the key to her soul." She laughed spinning away from him. She went over to her closet and grabbed a coat off of the shelf.

"Well then I guess," he said stepping closer to her. "You have a beautiful soul, but" he grabbed her and turned her around to face him before enveloping her in a hug, "I already knew that."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Ezra... I really needed this."

He nodded. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yep." she said spinning out of his grasp. She grabbed his wrist and began to pull him behind her down the stairs.


End file.
